To Find a Gift
by fairyofsouls
Summary: Hopefully, Levy wouldn't find out about his new hobby.


"What do you mean by his birthday is in two days?!" Levy shook the black exceed violently. Lily preferred Levy hugging (choking, actually) him.

"What I meant to say was," Lily, who was finally released from her tight grip, repeated, "that its Gajeel's birthday in two days."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levy accusingly pointed at him.

"I just did, Levy-san."

_Typical Lily_. Levy thought. _Always calm and cool. Can't he see my misery?_

"But _Lily_!" Oh no! She was going to make sure Lily would never, _ever_, hide important information about Gajeel from her. Oh yes.

"What do I do? I need to get him something." '_Something nice and personal.'_ She mentally added.

"And," She continued, "I've only got two days!" She once again glared at lily.

He sighed.

"Well Levy-san, why don't you start looking for something now?"

Levy blinked at him incredulously. "Right." She agreed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, aren't you leaving?" Lily questioned, face tilted.

"Yeah! Bye Lily!" She ran of, leaving behind a smirking (and knowing) exceed.

* * *

'_What to get him, what to get him?'_ Levy pondered as she walked through the streets of Magnolia. Her eyes darted left to right and occasionally stopped on things that she felt were nice but decided against. (They weren't nice enough to gift Gajeel, duh.)

'_Flowers, maybe?'_ She thought as she saw a cart full of beautiful Jonquils.

All right, maybe jonquils _did _mean 'Love me', but hey! They were something nice and it wasn't as if Gajeel would know the meaning hidden behind them.

But on second thoughts, flowers were simple and they wouldn't be very flattering, especially for Gajeel, since, after all, Gajeel _had_ saved her multiple times and he deserved to be made a fuss of. But that was _only_ because it was his birthday.

After a few minutes of a mental debate, Levy decided she would get him flowers, just coupled with something more material.

She continued walking aimlessly now looking at the store displays and antique sales on the sidewalk.

'_Maybe I should have asked Lu-chan. She would've known about romantic things to- wait. Hold up.'  
_

"What!" Levy verbally put an end to _that _trail of thought by yelling.

In the middle of Magnolia.

With at least a thousand people staring at her now.

Levy laughed nervously and sighed, relieved, when mostly everyone just shrugged and went on with their errands.

Levy was about to move again when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to spot Juvia with a genuine look of concern on her face.

"Ummm, is Levy-san all right?"

"Yeah!" Levy waved of the question by mustering up her best smiling face.

"Does Levy-san need help with something?" Juvia asked, a little hesitant to leave.

Levy looked at the taller blunette.

Levy's mind was working fast. Everyone knew that Gajeel and Juvia were tight friends, with more of a sibling bond. So of _course _Juvia would know about Gajeel's likes and dislikes and since Juvia was really nice, she definitely would help Levy with the issue at hand.

"I guess you could." Levy replied and Juvia smiled. "You see Juvia, Lily told me that its Gajeel's birthday the day after and I'm trying to find him a gift and, well," She paused shamefully, and admitted in a small voice, "I don't know what to get him."

She looked at Juvia hopefully and was amazed to find Juvia still smiling. It wasn't the goofy smile she expected, but a warm one.

"Well Levy-san, Juvia was looking for a gift too. But since Levy-san wants to get Gajeel-kun something he wants, Levy-san should just ask him. Beside, he's right here."

"Huh?" Levy glanced left and right, trying to spot Gajeel.

Juvia giggled.

"You can come out now, Gajeel-kun. Juvia knows you've been following her to see what she gets you."

Levy stared at Gajeel who now materialized from the crowd.

"Damn you, rain woman."

"So, Levy-san?" Juvia prompted.

"R-right!" Levy nodded and looked expectantly at Gajeel while drawing in a long breath .

"Just get me whatever you want to, Shrimp."

Levy sharply exhaled at the unexpected answer.

"Let's go rain woman." Gajeel pulled Juvia along with him and as the two disappeared into the crowd, Levy managed to hear a wail from Gajeel, followed with a "You're still getting me a new guitar.", which was probably told to Juvia. Wo. He definitely looked liked he was in a hurry.

She sighed at the weird duo before realization finally dawned on her.

She still didn't know what to get him. She sighed again. For now, Jonquils had to make do.

* * *

Gajeel was having a hard time managing a giggling Juvia.

"Why the hell did you go out there anyway?" He asked her once they were finally out of the crowd.

"To ruin Gajeel-kun's plan." Juvia giggled again.

"Whatever." Gajeel grumbled before walking back home.

Hopefully, Levy wouldn't find out that she was the 'her' he had been following.

* * *

**A/N: First attempt at a Gale one-shot. You can follow me on tumblr at shadowsofsouls. tumblr . com **

**Review!**

**~ Mystique**


End file.
